User talk:Mochtroid38
Welcome to Wikitroid! Mochtroid38, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:59, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Images Warning Hello Mochtroid38. I wanted to bring to your attention the fact that the image you recently uploaded, :File:DSCI0223.JPG, was uploaded in violation of our Images Policy because it was given an improper licensing tag. We require, for copyright purposes, that all images uploaded to Wikitroid bear a copyright tag indicating their copyright status. You indicated on the image you uploaded that it was in the public domain. However, because the image is of a Nintendo work, its real status is fully copyrighted, and this the correct tag would be Fair Use. While I have fixed this for you here, please be aware that, in the future, images you uploaded that carry an improper licensing tag may be deleted without warning. The process of selecting the proper licensing tag is actually quite simple. You should read the Images Policy before uploading any more images to avoid this sort of problem in the future. There are three additional problems with this image I would like to bring to your attention. Firstly, you gave it a very bad name. "DSCI0223" says nothing about the image's subject; indeed, it doesn't describe the image at all. In the future, please give images more descriptive names. This makes them easier to find and use. Secondly, unless it is absolutely impossible to get the image from any other source or by any other method (which is very rarely true), you should not upload screenshots to the wiki that were taken by pointing a camera at the screen and taking a picture. Generally, one can find much higher quality images by searching for them on the Internet, or by using a screen-capture tool or a capture card. If a camera is your only hope, please remember to adjust the camera so that it is accurately reproducing the colors on screen (white balance), use a wide aperture to make the shutter speed as fast as possible, only use an LCD (or similar) screen as your "target", and, if possible, (because you will probably need to edit the image later) you should shoot the image in your camera's RAW format (note that some of these adjustments are usually not possible on "point-and-shoot" digital cameras and are only available on higher end cameras, such as digital SLRs). Also, the image should be touched up using Adobe Photoshop or a similar tool before uploading to the wiki (generally artifact removal and more color adjustments), and if you took the image in your camera's RAW file format, it should be converted to JPEG or PNG before upload to the wiki. Finally, I noticed that you uploaded the image but haven't used it in any articles. You should try to avoid uploading images to the wiki unless you plan to actually use them in an article. If you have any questions, feel free to ask my on my talk page, to , or to ask any other active administrator. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:01, February 8, 2010 (UTC)